Window Wishing
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: Lily's lonely, there's nothing to do. Miley is out with her boyfriend, Jake, for their six month anniversary. It's times like this when she wishes she had more friends. Call Oliver? Why not? When Lily touches the phone, her muscles tense.


Summary: Lily's lonely, there's nothing to do. Miley is out with her boyfriend, Jake, for their six month anniversary. It's times like this when she wishes she had more friends. Call Oliver? Why not? When Lily touches the phone, her muscles tense, and the quiet ring of a rock on glass, sounds from her window.

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, Oliver would have been the one their when Lily got stood up by Matt, not Miley. What a perfect opportunity for them together.

Window Wishing:

It was dark, the sun enveloped the street, and hugged the quaint houses. The stars were sparkling, and I stared at them from my window balcony.

The wind sent chills up my arms, tingling, the goose-bumps slowly began to form. The sky was so wide, so long, so far. So lonely.

It was times like this when I felt so miniscule, not only were my parents, my friends, and my enemies looking down on my, watching my every move. But now I felt the pressure of the sky, and everything in it, on my shoulders.

Not being able to take the cold, nor the wind that was picking up, I slipped back into the house, having already taken a shower, and having changed into my pajamas. I had nothing to do, I felt so alone.

Miley was out with her boyfriend, Jake, of officially six months. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her, and for Jake too, but sometimes, I couldn't help but be jealous... I mean, we were freshman, why didn't I have a boyfriend?

Sure I had Matt. Hence the had. But even that wasn't ever going to work out. As sweet as he was, even after he stood me up, I couldn't help but remember how he just left me there... if he had liked me before Miley girl-ified me, why didn't he just say something? I mean, saving it for the dance could have been exactly the right idea.

_Oliver wouldn't have left me._

Wait! What was I thinking! It's Oliver, he's just a friend.

_A friend... you like... a lot._

What are you trying to say? I don't like, like Oliver! He's a donut.

_Donuts are yummy, and full of creamy frosting. Just like Smokin' Oken._

You have to be kidding me! I don't like Oliver.

_Yes you do._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes, yes you do. And you know it. _

Whatever...

_So you admit it._

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I looked over her biology notes. _"_We're doing the bone dance," I sang.

In minutes I was nearly asleep with boredom. Why didn't I have any other friends, it was times like these she felt pathetic.

_Call Oliver?_ I wondered. It was worth it, we were best friends, he always knew how to make me laugh.

My hand fell onto my phone, my fingers drummed against the sparkling blue dials. Suddenly my muscles tensed, and there was a quiet ding from the window pain. The familiar sound of a rock on glass.

Confused, my gaze switched from the blue phone I held in my hand, and the balcony window. I ignored it, and hit speed-dial one on my phone. It rang and rang, until Oliver's voicemail picked up:

_Hey, it's Smokin' Oken, I'm not answering my phone right now, but ladies, give me another ring and I'll be sure to pick up. If it's Lily or Miley. Hey to you too. Beep._

I frowned, "It's not really you Oliver, it's a machine, can't you just answer my calls for once? It's Lil, if you didn't notice."

The sound from the window, continued to ring through my room. Frustrated, I finally stood up and went to my window.

"What?"I called into the night. "People live here you know!"

"Lily?" A boy, with brown hair, and brown eyes said to me. His voice like a song for my ears.

"Oliver!" I shouted, peering over the banister. I looked at the boy climbing the flower-covered ladder. "You're gonna hurt yourself,"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over the banister.

"You stupid donut!" I shouted, pulling on his shirt menacingly.

"Oww! You're just as bad as Miley! You don't even leave me with a single chest hair,"

"It's not like the girls are lookin' in gym, Ollie, why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Well, I needed to talk to you Lils-"

"About what?"

"About us, about you and me."

Perplexed, I furrowed my eyebrows. "There is no you and me, we're just friends. I mean best friends, if that's what you're talking about... I don't understand..."

"Well then, just shut up and listen." Boy, did Oliver have a way with words.

_You know you like his donut abilities._

What? You are disturbed.

_You want his fingers running through your hair, don't you?_

It would be nice... hey! You're manipulating my mind!

Oliver's words drew me from my battling thoughts: "Lily, I think about you all the time. No matter what I do, your voice is in my head, your face is like a big billboard in my mind. You're beautiful, smart, courageous, talented, your amazing Lily... and really I don't know what I would do with out you. You've become so much more than just a friend to me, I..."

"Oliver?" I couldn't understand what he was saying. What was the point?

"I like you Lillian-"

"I like you too, you're my best friend,"

"Will you listen? I like you, a lot Lily. You're everything I want, and I can't get you out of my head. But maybe I should just leave, oh god... what have I done?"

"Oliver?" The retreating figure turned to face me. "Kiss me,"

"Wha-what?" He asked me, but I felt his lips crash against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist, and I tangled my hands in his hair. His body pressed against mine, sending chills through me, I felt like I had been struck by lightning, the power coursing through my veins.

_Mmm... boston cream._

Will you shut up!


End file.
